It was just her
by Sjrandomz
Summary: There was something about her that was just so mesmerizing. I don't know what it was, maybe it was just her. Well whatever it was, it didn't change that fact that she was mine. (Nalu)


**First story and I'm sorry if it sucks''**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail; Credit to Hiro Mashima**

 **I don't own the cover image either**

* * *

I wasn't sure what it was.

It was strange, a feeling that I had never once felt before until recently.

There was something about her that just couldn't keep me away.

Maybe it had to do with the shine in her hair, or her chocolate brown eyes that I was sure could make you melt if you stared into them too long. It could also be that laugh that brought you to paradise everytime you heard it.

Or her joyful demeanor after completing a mission and finally getting her rent money.

The way she scolded you for making such a mess while eating. Or how she freaked out every time she saw you sprawled across her couch when she came home. Why did I do it so much? Simple, she was just the cutest when she was angry.

Oh and the way her face always got so red when I got near. I might or might not do it on purpose just to see her blush. What can I say? She's just so much fun to mess with.

And how her eyes shone at the sight of a new book, or how her facial expressions changed after every sentence she read. Her excitement for simple words on pages had always confused me, but it was something that made Lucy...Lucy. You just couldn't help but ador it.

And let's not forget that scent... _god that scent_. I wouldn't even know how to describe it, it just smelled _so good_. That freshness you would be able to sniff whenever you got near her.

Snuggling close to her during the night, with her scent drenched all around you on her bed. I just couldn't get enough.

It took all of the restraint I had within me to not let my inner dragon take control and just _have her_. Curse these dragon-slayer senses.

But still. Having her here with me was more than I could ask for.

If you're wondering how that made her any special, I didn't know myself. It was just Lucy. Lucy was different, special, and somehow despite her rowdy attitude and her weirdness, she was mesmerizing. She was _mine_. Just mine and not some random guy's on the street that Lucy had thought was 'good looking'.

I growled and my hands clenched into fists. I watched her talk with _that guy_. I watched her flirt with _that guy_. I watched her giggle and act all girly and cute for _that guy_.

What was so special about him?

She had called him hot, but so what? I was just as hot too! Maybe, wait, most definitely hotter than he was.

Could she not see it? The way his eyes roamed her figure with that predatory gaze, or how dangerously close he had got to her.

I watched him lift his hand up and brush the hair off her shoulder before slightly rubbing her shoulder blade.

I glared in fury as his fingers lingered on her far longer than they ever should. I was about to storm over and light that hand of his on fire, until Happy's paw rested on my arm, indicating I should calm down.

He was right.

This wasn't my business. It had nothing to do with me. I was her partner nothing more. _Nothing. More._

If it made her happy, I shouldn't be getting in the way of her happiness. But when I saw him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer than any stranger ever should, I raced over, dragging Lucy away, leaving a guy on the ground with his hair caught on fire.

I heard her try to pull out of my grasp, but I was to infuriated to even notice. All I could think about was dealing with that jerk or any jerk that tried to lay a hand on her ever again and how I would make sure they would look like burnt chicken when I was done. Hmm.. burnt chicken sounded good about n─

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu would you just stop and listen to me?!"

I abruptly stopped, as told, and turned around to notice the blonde's cold and annoyed glare. She was rubbing her arm where I had roughly just pulled on, but it had been for the greater good.

"What was that for?!" she yelled.

My eyes widened and I felt my blood start boiling even more at her words.

"What was that for, you say? That guy was going to do something to you, Lucy! I can't just stand around and pretend like nothing was happening!" I argued.

Without even thinking twice of my actions, I pushed her against the wall, my hands on each side of her head, caging her in. I leaned my face close to the side of her head before my lips hovered right over her ear.

"You're _mine_. _Mine_ , you got that?" My hot breath was against her ear, and my lips making brief contact in the process. I don't know how it went from thinking about burnt chicken to this.

I slowly pulled away and looked down at her face and noticed her eyes widened in shock, pink tinting her cheeks. She looked a bit confused, but wasn't pushing me away either which I found kind of odd.

It was then I realized the position we were in. I knew I had to pull myself away, but she just smelled so amazing this close, better than chicken even. And looking at her now, blushing with that yearning look in her eyes. It was then that I couldn't restrain myself, and I had let my instincts take over.

 _..._

 _It was love_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Omg omg omg**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction, or story in general, that I have ever shared. I honestly don't know what to think about it. I don't understand why I had included that burnt chicken part in there, but I just felt like I had to idk xD**

 **I'm actually not such a big fan of the story** **myself. I was rushing a lot while writing it and now that I look at it, I think I could've done a lot better.**

 **Natsu seems a little OOC so sorry about that. I'm hoping to make my next story a bit better and I'm hoping to improve too and not rush it so much next time.**

 **Please review :D**


End file.
